Romancing The Fox
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Someone's not too happy about Kim's new love…


Romancing The Fox By Sheryl Nantus 

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah blah.  
Rating: General schmoopy romance.  
Kim/Ron - 'nuff said.  
Synopsis: Someone's not too happy about Kim's new love...

"This is awful!" The young man shook his head, clutching the newspaper with both hands. "Awful!"

"What is perturbing you on this fine day, my son?" The older man sat down across from him, placing his drink carefully on the tabletop. His eyes scanned the headlines of the Villains Digest.

"Bah." Senor Senior Senior scowled as his son continued to shake his head. "That Kim Possible again? The woman has too much time on her hands." He squinted at the fuzzy black and white images. "And that outfit is so wrong. Last season in Paris, maybe..."

"Father!" Senor Senior Junior dropped the paper on the table, cradling his face in both hands. "This is awful!"

"So I heard you say." A smile grew on the man's face. "It is good for me to see you so concerned with our archfoe. I have started concocting a new plan that will..."

"My blue fox is with another man!" Junior slapped his hand down on the smaller image at the bottom of the page.

"What?" Reaching over Senior pulled the page out from under the thick hand, squinting at the small print. "'The hottest crimefighting woman has decided to take her relationship with her sidekick to a new level. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are a pair - but how will this affect their team skills? We can only hope that their relationship will take them out of commission.'" His forehead furrowed, the white-haired man looked up at his son. "You're upset because she's dating?"

"She's dating that... that loser!" Letting out a melodramatic sigh Junior pulled the paper back towards him. "She is my blue fox and not worthy of that... sloth!"

"Son, I believe we already discussed this Animalogy nonsense." He rubbed his chin. "As for the personal lives of our foes it is unseemingly for us to..."

"Father!" The young man got to his feet. "I have no date for the Fiesta Ball at the Club next week. Everyone is going to be there and everyone is going to know that I have no date!" The back of his hand went to his forehead. "It will be too embarassing for me to bear!"

"Bah." His father waved one hand in the air. "I shall engage the services of a lovely woman to accompany you to the Ball. Perhaps that woman who tutored you might be available." He nodded. "That would work. Anyone who might question you would certain bear the consequences of the act."

"I do not want Shego to take me to the Ball!" Getting to his feet Junior hit the table with his fist. "I do not want you to arrange a date for me!" He whimpered as he waved his hand in the air, blowing on it. "I am old enough to get my own dates and I wish to take someone who will make the occasion something to remember."

"Well, if someone insults Shego it will be." Senior pursed his lips. "So... you want to take Kim Possible to the Ball? Did I not make you read that particular paragraph fifty times after our last discussion about your intentions towards our archenemy?"

"Yes." Junior's lower lip jutted out in a major pout. "But Father, if we could convince her that I am a much better match for her than that... burrito boy then perhaps we could turn her to our cause." His eyes lit up at the smile growing on his father's face. "She would be a valuable addition to our team, yes?"

"Hmm." The older man sat in silence for a minute before responding. "I like the way you're beginning to think, my son." He got to his feet, adjusting the expensive suit on his shoulders. "And it is time that you began to learn how to romance a woman properly." Picking up the paper he stared at the small grainy image. "Welcome to our family, Ms Possible."

"Ron, stop playing around!" The redhead yelped as the cold water splashed against her outstretched hands, spraying all over her tshirt. "I told Dad we'd wash the car, not each other!"

"Hey, blame Rufus!" The blond teenager laughed, pointing down at the dimunitive animal. "He's aiming for the car but if you're in the way..." He held up his hands as he shrugged. For his part the naked mole rat chattered loudly with a wide smile, turning the nozzle slightly to the left and hitting the station wagon hood.

"Right." Picking up the soapy rag from the water bucket at her feet the redhead smiled, a devilish twist on her lips. "Blame it on him."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, tossing his arms up as the wet cloth slammed into his face with uncanny accuracy, sliding down his front to fall to the ground with a limp splat.

Rufus giggled loudly, still handling the hose as the water ran over the car; taking the last of the soap suds off.

"Just for that you can finish up while I go get changed." The redhead let out an exaggerated sigh, shaking the water from her hands. "And then you can pay for Bueno Nacho." Turning on her heel she walked towards the house.

"And I get to go looking like a wet sponge?" Ron shouted after her, a wide smile on his face as he watched her disappear. "Rufus, my man... you know how to make my day!" Leaning down he high-fived the rodent before picking up the wet rag. "I'm such a cad."

"Ronald!"

"Dr. Possible." Ron stood up as straight as he could. "Car's looking fine and ready to go." Rufus ran up onto his shoulder, giving a thumbs-up with a wide smile.

"That's good. Thanks for helping Kim out with that." The older man leaned on the hood. "I'm assuming that you two'll be going out after she gets changed. Just remember the time."

"You got it, Doctor P." The blond teenager grinned. "Ten o'clock on the dot. Besides, we're heading over to Bueno Nacho for their Big Burrito Platter Special." Rufus rubbed his stomach with an excited chitter.

"Oh." A frown crossed his face.

"Something wrong?" Ron took a step back, wringing out his damp shirt. A small trickle of water fell to the ground.

"Ron, it's none of my business how you wish to... well, court my daughter." He swallowed nervously. "And I know you want the best for her and all that..." Dr. Possible rubbed the back of his neck. "But don't you think you should, you know, take it up a notch?"

"Not following you." Ron frowned.

"Ronald, women like to be, ah..." He looked left and right, prompting Ron to do the same. "You know, treated special."

"And I do treat Kim special, Dr. P." Ron's head bobbed up and down. Rufus grabbed onto the damp fabric for support as he flew up and down. "I even let her double-dip in my melted cheese."

"Ah. Right." The scientist put up his hands. "Just consider that maybe she may want to, you know, go someplace that doesn't give out bendy straws." Turning around he walked back towards the house.

Stoppable scratched his head. "Am I missing something, buddy?"

In response the naked molerat rolled his eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"What? What?"

Kim re-appeared, wearing a dry shirt. "Okay, let's go." She paused by the car. "Uh, where are we going again?"

"Bueno Nacho." The smug grin on his face grew as he took her hand. "And then there's an all-night zombiefest on MovieSpot." He caught himself. "Well, at least until ten. My parents are out at some dinner and they'll drive you home when they get back."

"So glad your dad got cable." She chuckled as he led her down the driveway.

"Courting a woman is much like planning an attack on a well-defended facility." The elderly man rapped on the floor with his cane. "You must work through her defences and convince her that you are the right man for the job."

Junior scribbled notes on the paper in front of him. "Father, I know some of this. But Kim Possible is not just any woman." He let out a deep sigh. "She is my soulmate."

The cane smashed into the young man's shin. "But you must still woo her." The tip of the cane pointed at the television screen mounted on the far wall. "I have ideas on how to start this plan on the road to fruition." The images came into focus. "First you must get her attention..."

"Does it get much better than this?" Ron sighed as he sat back, patting his stomach.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think you'd survive." The redhead chuckled as she watched Rufus nibble on the last crumbs lying on the table. "Five is a new record for you."

"Well, I've got to keep up my fine form." He let out a burp, hand flying up to cover his mouth. "Sure you don't want some more?"

"I'm fine." Kim looked at her watch. "And a half-hour to the movie. Excellent timing."

"The Ronster is an expert at timing." He winked as he slid out of the booth. "Be just enough time to make up some sandwiches to snack on when we get to my place."

She shook her head as she took his hand, standing up. "I'm not surprised." Reaching behind her she picked up her backpack that had been lying on the ground. "Let's go before Rufus decides he wants fifths as well."

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Ron let out another burp. "Excuse me." The night air was brisk and cool as they walked slowly down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

"I've got a ton of homework to do. We may be graduating, but Barkin's acting like we've got another two years to go." Kim shrugged. "If you want to come on over we can do something afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm still worried about algebra." Ron looked down at his feet. "Sorry about the scooter."

"Hey, no big." She waved him off. "The twins have promised to take the rockets off and tweak the engine when they get a chance. Besides, the walking is good exercise." She shifted the backpack on her shoulder. "Although I'd swear this has gotten heavier in the past few hours."

Dropping Ron's hand she came to a stop, swinging the pack off her shoulder and down onto the ground. Rufus ran down off of Ron's shoulder, chattering as he circled the bag.

"It's just a gut feeling, but it feels wrong." Undoing the latch she flipped the bag open, peering inside. Suddenly she let out a squeal, prompting Ron to jump back a few feet. "Ron!"

"What? What?" He yelped as Rufus moved in for a closer look. "Is it going to explode? What?" His hands went up to cover his face.

"You're so sneaky." Her hand withdrew from the backpack holding a small box, wrapped in silver paper. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Ah..." He frowned, tugging at his sweater. "KP..."

The wrapping flew off, falling to cover a curious molerat. "It's beautiful!"

"Ah." Ron moved in, squinting at the object in her hand. "What is that?"

"It's a bracelet, silly." She clipped the thin golden string around her wrist. "And totally gorgeous. You must have been saving up for months!" Launching herself at the hapless teenager the redhead wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Ron!"

"Oh, me." He mumbled, his arms automatically coming back around to hold her against him.

Rufus shook his head, a deep frown on the little creature's face. Ron nodded to the rodent.

"KP..." Taking a step back he stared at her. "Kim, I didn't give you that."

"Of course you did." She lifted her wrist; her eyes focused on the sparkling strand.

Rufus let out a negative-sounding set of chatter, running up on her shoulder and shaking his head from side to side.

"But..." She fumbled for words, seeing both the disappointment and confusion on Ron's face. "If you didn't give this to me, then who..." Her fingers flew over the bracelet, undoing the clasp and tossing it far from the pair. It bounced on the sidewalk, coming to a rest over a thin crack in the concrete.

"Someone put this in your pack while we were at Bueno Nacho." Grabbing up the bag Ron began to dig inside. "Someone's been following us."

Rufus leapt inside, digging around as well.

"Hey!" Kim crossed her arms, a frown on her face. "That's my stuff!" She snatched it back from the teenager. "Some things you're not meant to look at just yet."

Rufus popped out of the bag holding a small note in his teeth. She took it from him and ripped it open.

"'For the love of my life.'" She squinted as she studied the writing. "Hmm. Bet Wade can analyse this in a minute." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, got a problem here."

Ron walked over to the bracelet and picked it up as if it were a live snake, letting it dangle from his fingers. "Someone's making a move on my woman." He snarled at the sparkling jewellery. "I so don't think so."

"The package was delivered." The older man turned back to his son. "Although I think you will have to do more than just send pretty baubles."

"I am doing just that." Junior scribbled on the paper in front of him. "It will not be enough to just impress her with our wealth." He looked up. "Although that should certainly be enough for most women." The pencil scratched on the pad. "She must be awed by my inner beauty and strength."

Senor Senior Sr. scratched his head. "At times I do wonder about you, my son. It appears that you have been listening to me."

"No, but I have been watching the Lifetime Channel." He smiled. "And Oprah. That woman, she really has all the answers."

"Senor Senior... Junior?" Kim stared at the image on the screen. "Please tell me you checked and doublechecked this."

"Affirmative and affirmative." Wade spread his hands. "It's the way he does his r's that make the difference."

"Right." She sighed, flopping down on the sofa beside Ron. "Any luck yet on how it got into my pack?"

"Probably someone just dropped it in there sometime while you were ordering your meals. There's plenty of ways to put something in where it's not expected. It's the taking out that's the problem."

"I'm not going to ask." Kim let out another sigh. "And the bracelet itself?"

"Very expensive boutique in Italy. And paid for." An image of the bracelet replaced his face. "All very legit."

"But why?" Ron yelled from his position on the sofa. "What's he doing sending her jewellery?"

Wade's fingers flew over the keyboard. "The Seniors are on a guest list for the Fiesta Ball next week in Mexico City."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "A dance?"

"A Ball." Wade corrected her. "It's one of the big mucky-muck things that billionaires do every year. Huge ego display and all."

The redhead frowned, a puzzled look on her face. "I don't get it."

"Well, I get it." Ron grabbed the Kimmunicator out of her hand. "He's after my girl! Wade, I want a ride to the Seniors' island. I'm going to go kick me some Junior butt!" Rufus leapt up on his shoulder, punching the air.

"Ron..." She took the unit back. "Wade, call me back when you have anything further." Disconnecting the line she dropped it back into her pocket. "Ron, you can't go punching out every guy who sends me..." She smiled. "Expensive stuff."

"Why not?" He sat back down on the sofa with a loud grunt, crossing his arms. Rufus mimicked him with a squeak.

"Because he's not going to get me." Sitting down beside him she took his arm, nuzzling into his neck. "Do you think I'd go anywhere with him?

"No..." He pouted. Rufus ran down onto the coffee table, picking up the remote control and tapping the keys. The monster movie came on the widescreen set in front of them.

"But it's just wrong." Ron kept his arms crossed. "Just wrong." He squirmed as Kim moved closer, tucking her arms around him. Slowly his arms went around her waist, pulling her close.

"Hush. The movie's starting." She whispered into his ear. "And your parents won't be back for another two hours."

"Kimmie, there's a deliveryman here for you." Mrs. Possible shouted up the stairs. "Needs you to sign for a lovely bunch of flowers."

"Flowers?" The twins rolled away from their positions in front of the television set, racing to the front door. They stared at the hapless deliveryman, standing there with a large bouquet of roses.

"Ron's in trouble." Jim said with a confident voice.

"Big trouble." Tim replied.

"Major girl trouble." Jim nodded.

"Cootie curse." Tim shuddered.

"Tweebs, disappear!" Kim's voice thundered over their heads. Beating a hasty retreat back into the den they returned to the television set.

"Sign here, please." The man handed her a clipboard. "Two dozen red roses for a Kim Possible." He peered at her through the foliage he carried. "You're not the one who took out those robots last week, are you?"

"No big." She scribbed her name and handed it back.

"Oh, major big. I lost my delivery van to one of those things." He smiled, handing her the overstuffed vase. "Thanks a lot." Turning around he trotted back down to the dilapidated truck that had evidently replaced his other transportation.

"Those are lovely." Dr. Possible cooed as she watched her daughter bring them into the kitchen. "Ronald's certainly trying to impress you."

"They're not from Ron." The redhead scowled as she read the card. "'To my blue fox - be mine at the Ball next week!'" The card spiralled towards the trashcan with uncanny accuracy.

"Oh." Her mother sat down at the table. "Then who?"

"Senor Senior Junior." Plopping herself down opposite the brain surgeon Kim let out a sigh. "He's got some fool idea that he can break me and Ron up 'cause he needs a date for some silly party."

"Well, that's not going to happen." Her mother looked at the bouquet. "But no use putting these lovely flowers to waste."

"Mom..."

"We'll give them to Jim and Tim for 'expermentation'." She smiled. "How's that?"

"Excellent plan." Kim smiled.

Rufus ran back and forth across the couch, chattering at Ron who stared at the blank television screen. His fingers danced across the remote, the channels changing so fast that no normal person could have followed the sequences.

"I mean, I know she's not interested in him at all, but..." He let out a deep sigh, reaching down to dip a tortilla chip into the small bowl of cheese on the floor. "What about the next guy to come on by with a fat wallet and some sweet-talking angle?"

Rufus shook his head, jumping onto Ron's stomach so hard that the teenager let out a squeak of pain.

"Not that I don't trust KP." He quickly responded. "But what can I offer her? I mean, I'm not the most romantic guy and these women; they like the cute stuff. Like Cuddle Buddies and poetry and all that."

The naked mole rat sat quietly for a minute, a thoughtful look on his face. Suddenly he jumped off of Ron's stomach, disappearing from sight.

"What?" He looked down to see a pencil and paper under his hand, replacing the nachos. "What?"

Rufus closed his eyes, putting one paw to his forehead. Opening them again he pointed at the pencil and then at the empty paper.

"You think I can write something romantic?" Ron sat up. "Buddy, I can barely get through English class."

Crossing his arms Rufus delivered a long chittering lecture, pointing at his friend and then at the pad of paper and then back at the teenager.

"Ah..." Ron scratched his head. "I don't know how to do this romantic stuff." He picked up the pencil from the floor. "But I guess I can give it a shot."

"So you didn't see him all day yesterday?" Monique leaned on the locker door. "That's not good."

"Well, we did chat on the phone. He told me that his mom tagged him for some major housework." Kim opened up her locker. "Happens every once in a while. Can't dodge everything by saving the world."

"Bummer." Monique's eyes grew wide as the roses began to fall out of the locker. "Girl... you got a floral thing going on here."

Kim sighed. "Junior again. He's got some crazy idea about taking me to some fancy dance this weekend." Scooping up an armful of red roses she stuffed them unceremoniously back into the locker around the computer monitor. "Sent me some at home as well. And check this out." She pulled out the small box from her backpack.

Monique let out a low whistle as she stared at the bracelet. "That is one sweet piece of jewellery." She looked up at the redhead. "Sure you can't drag this out long enough for us both to get one?"

Kim chuckled. "Not going to happen. The only reason I'm holding onto this is because Wade says the shop that sold it has a no-return policy."

"How much is it worth?" Picking up the golden strand Monique studied it between her fingers.

"Enough to pay for college and then some." Taking it back the redhead placed it in the box, tucking it onto a shelf at the back of the locker.

"And how's Ron taking all this?"

"He's Ron. He's cool about it." Kim ran her fingers through her hair. "After all, he knows I'm not going to dump him for Junior. Not in a million years."

"You sure 'bout that?" Monique tilted her head to one side.

"I'm sure." The monitor flashed to life, Wade's cheerful grin interrupting the conversation. "Wade, what's the sitch?"

"I see you got the roses." Wade snickered. "He sent a love poem too." The screen changed, showing a cheerful Junior posing for the picture. The words came out over the small speakers.

"Eyes of jade that see so wide and far,  
Hair of red that didn't come from a jar.  
Be mine, Kim Possible - we shall rule the world together!"

Monique rolled her eyes. "That was so lame. Especially the crack about the dye."

"You think?" Kim smiled as Wade's image came back on the screen. "I assume you traced it back to their new lair."

"Of course." Wade frowned. "You're not going to go there, are you? So far they've broken no laws."

"Other than murdering the English language." Monique sniffed.

"Get me a ride, please." Kim picked up her backpack. "It's time for me to convince Junior that I'm not interested."

"Even if you have to kick his butt?" Monique picked up one of the roses that had fallen out.

"Especially if I have to kick his butt."

"This isn't working." Ron flopped his head down on the thick tome of poetry lying open on the table. "I can't write this sort of stuff." He stared at the letters.

"Hey, Ron." Monique looked over his shoulder. "What's this?"

"Oh, nothing." He slammed the book shut, grabbing some of the stray pieces of paper lying around the table to cover it. "Just doing some homework in the library." He smiled, pointing at her. "It's a Ron Thing."

"Ah." She peered at the spine of the book, turning her head sideways. "Epic Love Poems."

"Right. Ah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "See, there's this whack new video game that Felix found that uses..." His eyes went to the pink creature sitting atop the book. "It uses this stuff as cheat codes. Found it on the Internet."

"Really."

"Sure. You don't think I'd be reading this on my own, do you?" Snatching up the pieces of paper he jammed them into his backpack. "Love to stay and chat, but I've got to meet Kim at Bueno Nacho."

"I don't think so."

"What?" Ron froze.

Monique opened her mouth, then closed again. She waited for a minute before continuing. "She got called out on a mission."

"Without me?" Buttoning the bookbag he got to his feet. "Where would she go without..." His eyes went wide. "She's going to see him, isn't she!"

"Ron..." Monique made a hushing movement with her hands as several heads in the library turned towards them. "Chill before you bring down the Big Wrath on us."

"She's dumping me for him." Covering his face with his hands the teenager slumped in the chair. "I knew it."

"You don't know anything, you idiot!" A hard slap to the back of the head brought him back up.

"Hey!" Ron rubbed the sore spot.

"Kim's going out there to tell him to stop bugging her, fool!" She angrily wagged her finger in Ron's face. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I mean, I just don't know what to do to make Kim happy."

"What are you talking about?" Monique pulled a chair up next to him. "You make her happy no matter what you do."

"Monique, I don't write poetry. I don't know what sort of jewellery she likes. All I know is that she loves to shop at Club Banana, dislikes SmartyMart and doesn't mind naked molerats sleeping in her hair." Rufus smiled and chittered happily. "Well, let's not tell her about that last one."

"And that's enough." Monique shook her head. "Don't go trying to be something you're not. You should know that by now."

A determined look came over his face. "And I know that I need to fight for what's mine." He looked at Rufus. "We've got our own mission. Kicking Junior's butt." Grabbing his pack he got up. "See you later."

"Ron, don't do..." Monnique watched the teenager disappear through the library doors. "Anything stupid." She sighed. "Again. More. Whatever."

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Markin." Kim hovered at the open door, her skydiving helmet and visor firmly in place.

"No problem. After you helped save my courier business, it's the least I can do for you." The white-haired man waved back from the pilot's seat.

"No big. Who knew you could repair an engine using just a penknife, chewing gum and a hair scrunchie?" The redhead jumped out of the plane, expertly spreading her arms to aim towards the small island below.

The uncharted island hadn't changed since the first time she had seen it; still a luxuriously decorated fortress that doubled as a billionaire's private resort. It didn't take much to climb over the wall and avoid the usual antipersonnel measures, which hadn't changed at all.

She paused at the front door, then pushed the small button. The doorbell chimes went off behind the door.

"Ah, Miss Possible!" Senor Senior Senior grinned as he opened the door. "How wonderful to see you again! Come in, come in!" He waved her in.

"Thank you." Carefully choosing her steps the teenager walked into the posh lobby. "I'm here to see Junior."

"Of course you are. I think Junior is out by the pool. Follow me, please." Leaning on his cane the elder Senior led the way through the winding hallways that made up the house. "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would have, ah..." He tapped his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. "How you say, 'played hard to get'?"

"I'm not here to date your son." Kim paused, poised to react. One hand slipped down to tap the grapple gun, sitting just inside the pocket of her combat pants.

"Ah, just a friendly visit then?" He waved her on. "That is good. I want Junior to realise that it is important to work for your success; not have it handed to you." Coming to a stop he leaned on the cane. "There he is, like I said." He nodded to the redhead. "I shall leave you two lovebirds. It is not for an old man like me to interfere." A wide smile crossed his face as he disappeared down another corridor.

"This. Is so wrong." Kim muttered to herself as she approached the young man spread out on the deck chair.

"Thanks for your help!" Ron waved at the disappearing fishing boat, turning back to pick up the paddle. "You know, it would have been nice of him to drop us off closer to the island."

Rufus chattered, dipping his own paddle into the water as the rubber dinghy started to move slowly towards the island.

"Oh, sure. Blame that entire exploding sardine factory on me. Besides, it wasn't like they didn't have insurance." Ron snorted as he began to paddle. Rufus shook his head mournfully, then continued his job.

"My love!" Junior leapt up from the chair, making a sweeping motion towards the seat. "Sit down, sit down. I'll call for drinks." He waved towards a single henchman standing guard. "Lemonade for my love and I." The man disappeared.

"Ah. No, thanks." Kim remained standing. "Look, I came here to tell you that I'm not interested in this latest scheme of yours."

"What scheme is that?" The young man looked geniunely confused.

"About breaking me and Ron up." Putting her hands on her hips the redhead tilted her head to one side. "You want to take me to the Fiesta Ball as your date. It just isn't going to happen."

"But, darling." Junior smiled. "Why else would you come all the way here other than to be with me?" His ivory teeth shone in the bright daylight.

She sighed. "Okay, let me lay this out for you really slowly." Ticking off the points on each individual finger she started. "One - I don't like you. Two - you're a villain. Three - I'm dating Ron. Four - I don't like your father. Five - your father's a villain. Six - I'm dating Ron. Seven - I'm dating Ron. Eight - I'm dating Ron. Nine - I'm dating Ron." She drew in a deep breath. "And finally Ten - I'm dating Ron Stoppable."

"But what do you see in him?" Junior protested. "I mean, look at me..." He preened, arching his arms up in the air and posing. "And then you have this little scrawny sidekick boy." He shook his head. "I sent you flowers, jewelery and poetry. What does he have to offer you other than tortilla chips and melted cheese?"

"Hey, I like melted cheese." Kim shot back. "Did you think you could just buy me into falling in love with you?"

"Why not?" Junior patted his hair back. "Everyone has their price. And if you joined the family we would be the talk of the town." His eyes glistened as he continued, staring off into space. "We would rule the social circuit. All the other villains and their wives would envy us. Not to mention getting front row seats for all the concerts."

She rubbed her forehead. "This is getting surreal."

"Well, it is getting a bit humid..." Junior reached behind him to take the glass off the tray offered out of the shadows. Taking a deep sip of the lemonade his face suddenly contorted as he spat out the liquid. "This is too sour!"

"Not as sour as you're going to look after I kick your butt!" Ron stepped out of the darkness, dropping the tray. Rufus dashed out between the two with his fist raised, chattering at Junior.

"Oh, wonderful!" He clapped his hands together. "We shall fight for the woman we both love!"

"Ron!" Kim stepped in, almost colliding with Rufus. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm stopping this... this playboy from taking you from me!" He yelled, shaking a fist in the air. "Just 'cause he's got more money than me and sends flowers and can write poetry doesn't mean that he's better than me."

"Says who?" Junior sniffed. "Peasant. I will give her all that she deserves."

"How do you know what she deserves!" Ron took another step forward.

"I have money." The tall man shrugged. "What do you have?"

"I've got..." Ron dug in the side pocket of his dark green combat pants. "I've got five dollars, twenty cents and a discount two-for-one coupons for nacos this Friday." He looked at Rufus. "What?"

The naked mole rat just stood there, shaking his head.

"Oh, right." Puffing his chest out Ron stood as tall as he could. "I have my undying love and devotion for Kim. What do you have?"

Junior's face went blank. His forehead furrowed as he puzzled over a response.

"Look, this is all very flattering, but I think..." Kim stepped in, putting up her hands between the two men.

"I have a missle launcher!"

"What?" Kim's head whipped around.

"What?" Ron repeated at the same time.

Rufus chattered as he ran up into Ron's pocket, buttoning down the flap.

"I have a missle launcher." Junior proudly pointed up at the large pod of missles sitting on a skywalk above them. "What do you have?"

"I have..." Ron dug in his pockets as Kim put her hands over her face. "I have hot sauce!" Whipping out the small packets he displayed them to the confused playboy.

"But I can blow you both up." Picking up a small console from the table Junior shrugged. "Your choice, Kim Possible. If you do not go to the ball with me then you will die."

"Hmm." Kim frowned.

"What?" Junior scowled. "You would rather die than go to the dance with me?"

"Give me a minute." The redhead looked at the ground, tapping her foot.

"This is wrong." The young Senior mumbled.

"Dude, she does what she wants to do." Ron shrugged. "Ain't no one going to tell the Kimster what to do."

"Is this a problem with all women?" Junior let out a sigh.

"Well, not all of them." Ron walked over to the tall playboy. "Some of them don't really do a lot of thinking at all. Ever."

"Ah. You have numbers, perhaps?" Putting the console down on the table he picked up a pad and pencil. "This thinking woman thing is not for me. Too much work."

"Sure, dude." The blond teenager began to scribble. "I hear you about the high maintenance thing. That and they all want to go to fancy restaurants I hear."

A loud snort came from just behind him. Ron spun to come nose to nose with Kim who just stood there, arms crossed.

His scribbling continued at a frantic pace. "AndofcoursethegoodonesarealwaysredheadsnamedKimwhoIplantotaketoafancyrestaurantwhenwegethome." Ripping the page off he shoved it at the smiling Junior. "Just be sure to not mention me and you'll be fine."

"Thank you very much." Junior squinted as he looked over the numbers. "Oh, Bonnie! This name, I like." Ignoring the pair he walked away, staring at the list.

"So..." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Why don't we call Wade and get us a ride out of here?"

Kim kept her arms crossed, a frown settling on her face.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll get it." Reaching into her side pocket he pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, we need a ride." His voice dropped down. "And a lifepreserver."

"Kim..." She turned away from him, walking towards the back of the plane. "Thanks for the lift." Ron forced a smile onto his face as he nodded to the pilot.

"No problem. After all, we would have hit that mountain if Kim there hadn't jury-rigged the hydraulics."

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "Never knew you could do that with a day-old tunafish sandwich." He began to turn away.

"Hey." The pilot motioned the glum teenager back into the cockpit. "Whatever you did, apologize. Even if you were right."

"That obvious?"

"Let's just say she didn't ask for two parachutes."

Rufus let out a sad sigh, tucking himself into Ron's pocket for the jump.

"KP!" Ron yelled as they fell towards Middleton. "Oh, come on Kim. I'm sorry."

"For what?" She snapped at him, arms spread out to prolong the time aloft.

"Ah... everything?" He weakly smiled. She glared at him. "Everything plus one? To infinity?"

"Ron Stoppable, since when did you think I was going to become 'high maintenance'?" She yelled as the wind whipped by them.

"When did I say that?" Ron looked down as his pocket vibrated with the mutterings of a particular rodent. "But I wasn't talking about you."

"Oh, so I don't need any 'maintenance' at all?"

"Maybe I shouldn't pull the ripcord." He mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for anything I said." He looked down towards the ground. "'Bout time to pull the cord, right?"

"When did you think I changed?" She moved in closer, arching her arms and feet. "Do you think that now that we're dating that we have to change anything? That I have to change for you?"

"I didn't say that." Stoppable waved his hands frantically in the air. "I mean, I said that to Junior because he wanted you." The sweat began to bead on his forehead. "And your father said..."

"My father? What does my father have to do with any of this?" Her hand went to the ripcord but didn't pull it.

"He said that I had to kick it up a notch. Start taking you out to better places than Bueno Nacho. You know, start treating you better."

"Better than what?" Her hand remained on the ring. "You don't have to do anything different, Ron. We're still the same people we were before the prom."

His eyes went wide as he looked down. "Uh, KP - can we pull the cords and talk a bit more then?"

Letting out a sigh she pulled her own ripcord, soaring up into the sky as the chute deployed. A few seconds later Ron popped up beside her, a relieved look on his face.

"Okay, keep talking." She growled.

"Well, I didn't think you'd want anything different but your dad said that I should. And then when Junior started sending you all those things and you seemed so happy..."

"Oh, Ron." Maneuvering her chute closer she smiled. "It's not about the jewellery or the roses or the silly poetry. It's about the little stuff that you do that makes me feel special."

"The little stuff?" He tugged at the lines as they approached the ground.

"When you let me share your nachos." Kim laughed. "Or when you let me win at video games."

"You're not supposed to know that." Ron chuckled as he yanked on the lines, coming down for a softer landing than usual.

"Well, I do." Landing on tiptoe she gathered the parachute in her arms. "And right in time for dinner."

"Kimmie!" Mrs. Possible stuck her head out the window. "Glad you're home before dark."

"Why do we always manage to hit your backyard every time?" Ron pondered out loud.

"Because your backyard has a pool. Remember the last time? Rufus almost drowned." With perfect timing the naked molerat popped out of Ron's pocket, shaking his head from side to side. Kim took her helmet off and flipped her hair around. "Mom, what's for dinner?"

"We already ate." The woman walked out of the house holding a large canvas bag. The pair dropped the parachutes in, handing her the two helmets. "Good thing we recycle." She peered at the couple. "I can order a pizza if you like..."

"No thanks, Mom - we're heading out for a nice dinner." Kim smiled as she took Ron's hand.

"Just be back by ten. You know your father." She disappeared back into the house.

"So where are we going?" He put one hand to his mouth, stifling a yawn.

"You got those coupons, right?" She squeezed his hand.

A wide smile spread across his face. "Sure do. And it's free refills night."

"Good." Kim opened the gate, leading them out onto the street. "Because I've got a craving for some melted cheese."

Ron felt his cheeks redden. Rufus chuckled, running up to sit on the blond teenager's shoulder. His fingers intertwined with Kim's he let out a happy sigh as they walked down the sidewalk.

the end.


End file.
